


Talking to the Moon

by Kuroi22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kageyama ranting to a satellite, M/M, Minor Character Death, Moon, One-Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, more or less, spoilers manga chapter 387, tsukikage week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi22/pseuds/Kuroi22
Summary: "Soulmate Marks usually contain simplified descriptions about your other half. Some have a word, others a name, others a whole sentence. I get a drawing, like a small tattoo marked on my skin in the form of a crescent moon"
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 151
Collections: The King and the Commoner





	Talking to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot posted to commemorate the start of TsukiKage Week (coming on May 4th to May 10th in Twitter). We played a game of which fanfic trope was the best for them, Soulmates AU won that.

My granddad always said everyone has a soulmate. That, maybe, that soulmate would come when you are 10 years old or 70. There isn’t an age to find your significant other. But sometimes we are impatient. We want to marry them, we want children with them, and we want to spend our lives with them. We want to meet them at the young age of 15 and watching them grow at our side while we do so.

We want to feel completed. To have someone. We don’t want to be alone, we envy those who get to meet their soulmate before you. We feel lost if we don’t have them. Some get crazy waiting for one. Some doesn’t believe in that. Some just want love.

And I don’t know what I want.

For over the years, I couldn’t care less about that. I was just a kid wanting to play with my grandfather, but from time to time Kazuyo-san gave me a lecture about finding “the right one”, and it was all confusing. He started doing this when a mark appeared on my clavicle, because according to his words, that was my soulmate mark. I will find the love of my life just with that.

Marks usually contain simplified descriptions about your other half. Some have a word, others a name, others a whole sentence. I get a drawing, like a small tattoo marked on my skin in the form of a crescent moon.

At first glance, I got scared. It was summer, we were playing in a pool on the yard, and Miwa saw it. She screamed and I started to cry, thinking it was something bad. Then my granddad explained that it was my soulmate mark, and that I should search for someone related with the moon.

“Is my soulmate the moon?”

I started to think about my mark as a cool tattoo. I showed it off with my classmates, I even played the moon on my school play because of it. Whenever I saw the moon on the sky, I smiled and made a wish. The moon was my friend, so it would hear me. Kazuyo-san encouraged me to think all of that, because he preferred to see me being happy about my mark rather than obsessively worrying about finding a soulmate.

I laughed at Miwa because she got a ‘Hello, I want a haircut’ as her soulmate mark. I got something cooler than her mark.

When granddad died, I prayed to the moon every night. To keep me company, to make me feel less alone. Its blank response didn’t help me much, but it was one of the few things I could hang onto. I started to worry about my soulmate. I wanted to meet them, I wanted the moon to guide me to find them. I wanted love. I needed love.

Everything was falling apart. My Granddad. My school grades were never good but they worsened. My team didn’t want me. Miwa announced that she was planning to move out. I was left with my parents, who were never home and with who I barely talked. I was left alone with the moon, who wasn’t paying attention to me.

Where was my soulmate? Where was the love of my life? Did they even exist?

_“Moon, please, let me be with them. Let me know them…”_

The moon had a crescent form, like it was laughing at my pathetic life. The same smug smile this fucker did to me, calling me “king”. Tsukishima Kei was an absolute asshole. By the time, I didn’t pay attention to his name until I understand how Yamaguchi called him. Tsukki…

Fuck.

 _“Are you serious? Moon, you bitch. Tsukishima can’t be my soulmate.”_ The moon smiled back at me like saying ‘you asked for this, dumbass’.

I was in denial. He was always mocking me, getting on my nerves and joking about the “King” thing. I didn’t like him, he was so annoying. My soulmate couldn’t be like that. It was supposed to be a sweet love, someone who understands me and takes care of me. Tsukishima would only care to push me in front of a car. I knew this. He hated me.

We discovered that Tsukishima had a brother, but he was way older than me. Did Tsukishima had a cousin, maybe? It didn’t have to be him. Right?

I have to be honest, Tsukishima was smart. That was his only good trait, obviously. He helped us study and, while he stressed trying to teach things, he was indeed helpful. He was a good teacher. And annoying one, but also good. I remember being left alone with him, he was helping me with History. Everything was boring so I started zoning out. Tsukishima got angry. He liked History, so I not paying attention to it was like an offense or something.

It was spring, we had our summer uniform and I noticed something under Tsukishima’s short sleeve. Was it his soulmate mark? What could it be? Tsukishima hit me with some rolled paper because I wasn’t listening to him anymore.

During the next days I wanted to know which mark Tsukishima had. Was I his soulmate? Maybe if I saw his mark I would know it. What could my symbol be? A volleyball? Or a sentence I said? Better be “Moon Bitch” on it.

 _“Moon, we have to know what he has marked. It’s on his arm, I saw it”_ the moon was hidden under the clouds. I had to search harder for it, such as I had to look for Tsukki’s mark.

My mission was hard to achieve. Every time I tried to look at Tsukishima’s arm, he moved away or he distracted me in any way. Did he discovered me? If he did, he would have surely insult me or mock me more. He was silent. Maybe I was safe for now.

I tried to find it in the changing room. He was facing us all, his hand hiding something in his arm. There was it! But I could only see his back. I had to look away because Yamaguchi saw me.

“King, are you even listening to me? God sake, I don’t know why I’m still trying!” Tsukishima yelled at me, while I focused on his arm.

“I am listening”

“What are you looking at so much?” he said, annoyed. “Stop staring, it’s getting creepy”

I looked at him. He was annoyed, as always, but it was a bit different. He looked embarrassed, he was…

Blushing?

“Sorry…”

Tsukishima crossed his arms, not convinced by my apologies. His sleeve stretched doing that, and I almost see the black ink mark. It had curve lines. Tsukishima caught me staring again.

“If you want someone to teach your stupid thick brain, go to Yachi. I’m done here” he stood up. I tried to stop him, but without words it was quite impossible. He left and I stood in the middle of the hallway. I saw Yamaguchi approaching, he probably was looking for Tsukishima to go home together.

I saw an opportunity and I took it.

“You are friends with Tsukishima, are you? Does he have a soulmate mark?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Just… to know”

“He’s single, if you’re asking”

I left, quite angry. I wasn’t asking that! Thinking about someone’s soulmate mark was totally for research. I was just discharging options. He couldn’t be the only one related to the moon. I’m not interested if Tsukishima is dating someone, I just want him to pull up his fucking sleeve so I can see. Nothing else.

Really, it was nothing else…

_“Why is it taking so long? Moon, give me a sign. Don’t be like that”_

“Don’t run away, King”

Oh. Oh??!?!?! He don’t want ME to run away?? You fucking idiot. I won’t. I’ll show you that.

I cornered him on the changing room, when everyone had already left.

“Show it”

“What the fuck, King?!”

“I won’t wait anymore. Show your soulmate mark!”

“What if I don’t want to!?” I started to fight him into taking away his shirt, he pulled my arms back. “Good!”

Tsukishima lifted up his sleeve. He also had a drawing, a black and stylized crown.

“Are you happy now?” Tsukishima was blushing, his eyes were shining because of embarrassed tears. I was shocked. Not only for the mark thing, but also for his reaction. Tsukishima looked hurt. “Don’t ever talk to me again”

He left the room, before I could explain him my mark.

_“Moon, you dumbass. His mark is a crown. Is it supposed to be me…? What a lovely joke”_

Tsukishima was ignoring me, now. More than before, I mean. He didn’t looked at me nor talk, not even to make a stupid remark about how annoying I was. I was the worse with words but we could talk about it! I wanted to show him my moon mark, so I could be embarrassed too. But he didn’t stay in the same room as me more than needed.

Come on. Say something. Call me King. Call me a dumb thick brain. Just say something. I didn’t like that. I didn’t want to feel alone. I never felt Tsukishima on my side, but…

 _“I miss him. I want to see him again, moon. I’m fed up”_ There was new moon today, I couldn’t see it, and that was added to my sorrow.

My moon wasn’t available.

“Tsukishima! Hey, Tsukishima! Please, wait!” I tried. He had his headphones on, and couldn’t hear me. Or maybe he could, but he chose to ignore me. “Fucking wait, already! Come on. I want to talk! Tsukishima! Tsukki!”

“Don’t call me that” he said. Oh, so he was really hearing me. That asshole.

“Please, listen to me” I reached him. He looked away. “I wanted to know your mark because…”

“I don’t want to talk about that. That was enough”

“I have something to say. I didn’t do that to embarrass you. I really needed to know”

“Oh, really? I didn’t think that the King would be so nosy.” He was getting on my nerves, but at least he wasn’t ignoring me anymore.

“I want to know who my soulmate is”

“Why I’m involved in this? It’s not like I am your soulmate”

“I think you are”

Tsukishima’s face become more serious than ever. His golden eyes were shining, angry. He looked away again.

“You wish, King”

“Don’t you believe me?”

“Why would I?” Tsukishima started to walk away. I got mad, like, what the actual fuck? I practically confessed! Why I wasn’t receiving an answer?

He is my soulmate. He should love me back. He should have been in my arms when he showed me his mark. We should started dating back then. He should believe me now, we should hold hands while heading home and kiss, and…

“Are you running away from me, Tsukishima?” he stopped and faced me, blushing.

“Fucking stupid King. Why are you so sure about that?! Don’t say something like that so blatantly!”

I stayed silent. I looked at him on the eyes and then, I opened my shirt. In the middle of the school entrance when everybody was heading home. I didn’t care. With that, I showed him my crescent moon mark. Tsukishima was shocked, but slowly got more blushed than before.

“King…” He became quite shy, but he looked at me on the eyes too. They were pretty… gold and shiny.

So I walked to him, put a hand on his nape and kissed him.

_“Moon. MOON! I fucking did it. I kissed him! Oh my fucking Lord. I kissed Tsukishima!”_

It was past midnight, I walked around my room like a madman. Outside, the moon was visible.

_“It was… so good! It felt sweet, and electrifying! I liked it. And I know he liked it too. He kissed me back! Moon, he did!”_

I throw myself on my bed. I couldn’t stop smiling. Tsukishima said it was creepy, but I was happy! I felt calm and in a cloud. Like I was flying smoothly. I released a soft laugh. I didn’t felt like that for years. Nothing could hurt me now, nothing could make me sad. The moon was by my side. I have found my soulmate quickly. I would spend my whole life with him. With my moon.

As if he could hear me, Tsukishima messaged me asking if I was awake. We spend the night talking about minimal things but it was worth it. I was able to hold a conversation even though sometimes it was silly.

Apparently, Tsukishima knew way before that I was his soulmate. That’s why he called me King, among other reasons like annoying me, of course. So, if he knew, why he hadn’t say anything until know? Was he dense?

“You are dense too for not realizing about the moon thing, King”

Damn.

We kissed during lunch time, on class break, after practice. We kissed on the study room, and held hands while walking. It was so wholesome. I couldn’t have guessed that Tsukishima was so romantic. He bought me lunch, and buy me the milk of the vending machines. He always chose my favourite.

He even let me touch his mark from time to time, when we were alone he could lift his sleeve shirt and show me it. I like it, it was quite pretty. He prevented me to show my mark to him, because that would mean I should be half naked.

“We would leave it on intimate moments, King. Not in public.”

_“Moon, how guys have sex?”_

This question started because we got too much intimate when Tsukishima stayed over my house once. We kissed and warmed up. We didn’t go further because we both got scared, we didn’t knew how it was done. We decided to wait and investigate.

It was the pink moon that night, when my parents weren’t home as usual and Tsukishima came again. We were looking at it from the bed, snuggled against each other. I never saw the moon looking so big and bright. It looked beautiful. So my moon did.

“I talk to the moon, sometimes, when things go crazy” I confessed, waiting for a mockery. “Yeah, it’s quite dumb. The moon doesn’t listen or talk”

“No, it isn’t. It’s good to have something that doesn’t talk back, it’s useful sometimes. I wish I had something like that, but I couldn’t talk to a crown”

I looked at him. The room was dark, but I could see his face with the moonlight. He was looking back to me, softly. With the lack of light, with the chill music we had on, and because I was getting better at reading the ambiance, I kissed him slowly.

We did it under the pink full moon. It was kind of quick and clumsy, but considering that it was our first time I enjoyed it. Tsukishima was asleep and I took the change to caress his cheeks now that I didn’t have his glasses on the way. I looked up at the sky outside the window.

_“Moon, I’m in love…”_

“I can’t believe my younger brother find his soulmate before I did…” Miwa complained on the car. Tsukishima and I were seated on the back seats. “I have a sentence too general. I can’t find my soulmate like that!”

“I thought I was marrying a King and be rich, but here I am” I elbowed Kei. Miwa smiled, mocking me.

Miwa parked the car, and we three got out of it. We were visiting grandpa, as it was his anniversary. It was the first time I brought Kei with me, I wanted him to be part of this. Before, it was a tradition between my sister and me, but she agreed to Kei adding to it. She said Kei was already part of the family. We held hands while Miwa carried the flowers. She removed the old ones on the tombstone and then we cleaned it.

“Look, Grandpa, this is Kei. My soulmate”

“Nice to meet you, Kazuyo-san”

“I wish you could have met him, he was good…” I fixed my sight on his written name. Miwa put a hand on my shoulder.

“You know… I like to think that he was like you when he was younger, so I never forget him… I want to know how Grandpa was and how he grow, so looking at you helps me to not be sad” she then looked at Kei. “He was a volleyball couch, do you know it? All our little Tobio know is thanks to him!”

“I know it. I’m sure he would be proud of what our ‘little’ Tobio has done”

“Kei, you are so cheesy…” I muttered.

We went back home in silence. We always returned like that when we visit our granddad grave. It wasn’t sad, as to say. It was just to pay respect. We prayed to Kazuyo-san’s home shrine and Kei and I went to my room.

“I meant what I said back then, Tobio” Kei said. “He would be proud. You’re going pro”

“I miss him…” Kei hugged me and we lied on my bed. He caressed me while I did the same on his arm, where his mark was. We cuddled in silence for a while.

“Tobio, I have to say something” I looked at him. “I have made a decision.”

“About what?”

“Myself. I want you to be the first to know” I sat up to listen better, he stayed laid down. “I’m going pro”

“What…?”

“What I said. I’m going pro. Not like you, of course, but… I’ll continue playing”

“Kei. Let’s get married” Kei laughed.

“We are still minors” I threw myself into his arms and I kissed him hard. It was the best new he could give me, that my soulmate is doing the same path as me. With me. Grandpa would totally love Kei. I ended up screaming of happiness and squishing him with my arms. “King, you’re going to broke me!”

“I’m happy. I told you could fly too…”

“Yeah, I’m doing it… But I’ll be a frog, not a bird” I laughed at imagining Kei with green skin and going ‘croak’. “Don’t laugh”

I rested on his chest, while he stroked my hair and back. I closed my eyes, ready to take a nap with those perfect conditions. But there was another question to solve.

“You actually didn’t say no, you know?” I said, a bit sleepy.

“To what?”

"To getting married"

"Exactly, King"

_“Moon…He'll be a pro player, and I will marry him”_


End file.
